leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Project, Rysa
Name: ProjectRysa Gender: Male Species: Human Home State: Demacia Profession: Scientist of Life Affiliations: Demacia, Shadow Isles Appearance: Imagine Rysa as a tall, skiny, and pale scientist. He is 6'2, and is on the lean side of body build. He wears spectacles for is pooring eyesight. When not wearing his robes, you can see him wearing a white lab coat, jeans, and plain boring shoes. His skin is a pale white, from never leaving the Insitute of War or his lab. His most notible feature, though, are his hands. They are a mix of charcoal and soot black, which resulted from a fire that burned down his house when he was younger. While the docters were able to heal the pain, they couldn't get rid of the soot and charcoal. Personality: Rysa is a kind individual, but kind of shy. He doesn't really help others in need, and if they ask, he just walks past them, muttering am apoligy. Rysa can't really even stand up for himself. He used to have some friends, but has become withdrawn ever since his wife died. He is always daydreaming, and muttering to himself, saying something about 'It will...no, it MUST work' and 'Oh dear, how I miss you so'. When at Demacia, he might smile you help in in his lab, and might get you a gift. In the Shadow Isles, though, he is VERY serious, and transitions between the two factions when he needs help with his research. He doesn't hate anyone, but Rysa isn't very friendly. To him, only one goal is important: discover a way to resurrect his dead wife, Louise. Background: When he was 30, he graduated from a prestiged college, and majored in healing magics, and some of the darker kinds, like healing one man and hurting another, and how to dismember limbs. Four years later, he met Louise, the love of his life. Louise was a summoner in the Institute, and Rysa was a prestigious docter. They got married two years later. She just opened his eyes and showed him everything good in the world, and he was in a Golden Age of his life. Then disaster struck. She was assulted one night, and was shot right in the gut. Rysa cradled her in her arms as she died. He fell into a deep depression. He went to Shadow Isles, determined to bring her back. He told Karthus of his quest, and Karthus said her soul was in the Isles. But fate was cruel, and The Deathsinger said that they would only spend one second together ever again. To Rysa, that ment she could be brough back. Karthus said he could tell Rysa the solution, but one second would not be enough for him. He went back to Demacia, trying to figure out how to bring her back ever since, not wanting to use the Mage's solution. He joined the league, hoping that there would the answers lie. Skills: Rysa excels at the magics of healing, and hurting others to help others. He is also decent at necromancy, for it might help him in his plan. He wants to learn all types of magic, but causing pain that doesn't help others just makes him cringe, so he sticks to his healing skills, for now. Summoner Preferences: Rysa is neither loyal to the Shadow Isles, or Demacia, but both of them equally. His favorite champion to summon has to be Thresh. For Demacia, it is Quinn. They both have the relation of losing someone they love, but Quinn has Valor, and Rysa doesn't have anyone else. Judgement: (I am going to be keeping this blank for now, but I hope to soon fill this slot. Thank you for your patience!)